The invention relates to a cover sleeve arrangement for the protective covering of a clearance for the passage of a steering column of a motor vehicle through a dashboard, adjustable as to inclination, the cover sleeve covering the clearance smoothly and in a sealing manner from the edge of the clearance up to a casing of the steering column and being configured to follow the movement of the steering column in the plane of the clearance.
German Patent Specification No. 2,922,425 describes a cover sleeve which serves to cover a clearance in a dashboard for the passage through the dashboard of a steering column which is adjustable as to inclination, the cover sleeve being disposed between the edge of the clearance and the steering column casing. This cover sleeve rests with its end on the casing side against the steering column casing and, when the latter is moved, follows its movement in the plane of the clearance, due to the effect of a tension spring. Such a sleeve design is not suitable for a steering column which can additionally be adjusted in length. The flexible cover sleeve is intended to seal off the clearance and, for this purpose, must be brought into flush contact with the casing. However, a longitudinal displacement of the casing, which would involve high transverse forces being introduced here into the cover sleeve, can lead to a disadvantageous deformation of the cover sleeve, as a result of which the sealing function would be put at risk and the overall visual impression would be impaired.
A cover bellows is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,025, which covers a space between a handwheel, which has a through-hole for a steering column and clamps the latter, and a casing surrounding the steering shaft remote from the handwheel. This cover bellows forms a loop underneath the casing, as a result of which a longitudinal displacement of the steering shaft in the through-hole is possible. This cover bellows does not indicate any way of providing a protective covering for a clearance in a dashboard for a steering column adjustable as to its inclination.
An object of the invention is therefore to construct a cover sleeve arrangement of the above-noted general type which is able to be used for a steering column which is additionally adjustable in longitudinal direction, with an attractive appearance.
The object is achieved by an arrangement wherein the cover sleeve is fastened by its end on the clearance side to the rear of the dashboard and by its end on the casing side to the casing so as to be movable with the casing out of the plane of the clearance when there is a longitudinal adjustment of the steering column, and wherein a frame is mounted displaceably in the axial direction of the casing on the end of the casing remote from the steering wheel, behind the cover sleeve, on which frame resilient tensioning element means fixed to the casing can act in its direction of displacement and which frame is engageable against the rear of the cover sleeve by an edge fold and braces said cover sleeve between its fastening ends as soon as the cover sleeve presses onto the frame against the tensile force of the resilient tensioning element means.
Due to the fact that the cover sleeve is fastened to the rear of the dashboard and to the casing, no dirt can get into the clearance at the transition between these parts. Furthermore, the fastening has a muffling effect.
The cover sleeve allows large adjusting movements of the steering column and at the same time is always held by the frame in a tensioned braced position, consequently without significant folds.
Such a design even makes possible a covering of the clearance running around the casing.
According to certain preferred embodiments, it is contemplated on the one hand to design the edge fold of the frame in such a way that it can be brought up against the cover sleeve all the way around and to arrange for the resilient tensioning elements to act on the cover sleeve according to the tensioning points necessary for a braced position without significant folds, or alternatively to divide the frame around its periphery into several sections which can be adapted in their effect individually to the adjustment requirements.
In certain preferred embodiments, a flexible band which additionally acts compliantly on the end of the cover sleeve on the clearance side and alternatively also acts on the end of the cover sleeve on the casing side, leads to a particularly advantageous smoothing of the folds in the cover sleeve occurring during the steering column adjustment due to the shifting of the casing with respect to the edge of the clearance. The cover sleeve would have to absorb very different loads in partial regions of its fastening ends in the many possible steering column positions, which loads are now diverted into the flexible band and compensated by its extension.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.